Business Man
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: SasuNaru Sasuke's a business man with missions, to get back in Naruto's pants and to get Naruto to forgive him.


i cant help it...

People own me, I don't own anyone...I own some porn (yaoi) though.

* * *

I knew he was ranting. I could see his nicely formed little legs sprouting from his custom uniform. Which was probably what he ranting about. Truthfully, I didn't have a clue. I had earplugs in blocking his sound.

Naruto had a beautiful voice, don't get me wrong, Naruto and I had been dating on and off since high school and unsafely (emotionally and physically) having sex since before then, but other people didn't, Naruto's ranting could get annoying, and, well, I was too lazy to take my earplugs out.

So Naruto did it for me.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said, his voice low, his earplug holding fists at his waist, "You are a sick man."

All he got was a blank look.

"I refuse to wear this again."

Still a blank look. Maybe a little more lusty as I traveled my gaze down his body.

"Sasuke, you bastard..." He growled, a bit drawled out as he continued to stare down me, his boss, at Future Tch. Co.

There was no 'E' in tech because, tch, I just don't care.

I finally looked at his face. A little red, tan, big-blue eyes, and the cutest whisker like scars you'd ever seen. "Dobe."

"God dammit, Sasuke!" He damned. "I'm a professional! Not some gay office whore!"

I looked over him again. "I find nothing wrong with your work uniform."

"Sasuke, my 'pants' stop eight inches above my knee, I measured them! They're shorter then any man shorts can get! And they ride up when I sit down! My spandexy shirt clings to me like crazy and-- fishnet sleeves Sasuke? Along with a suit jacket that's sleeves have been punked up by cutting them off then fraying them? Not only that, the suit jacket's the only thing that's not black, it's _orange_!"

I gave him a look. I thought he liked the color orange.

"I do like the color orange! But I'm at my job! A temporary one until Tsunade needs me for someone else, or you're done with me! You have no right to give me such a uniform! As much as I love orange, _orange is not a professional color_!"

I started signing the rest of my paperwork again.

"Dammit, how did you get Tsunade to let me be your temporary secretary after she hates your guts," he counted one finger, looking up at his blond bangs and spikes, "you betrayed our company after Sarutobi died by going to Orochimaru's," he counted two fingers, "and then betrayed him by taking some of his people, making Future Tch. Co., and then running him so far in bankruptcy that he went insane and committed suicide?" He counted three, four and five fingers.

"If you count any more," I said, "You may need to take your clothes off."

He glared at me, clenching his fist, as I read over a contract and decided to start making changes to negotiate.

He growled and threw the earplugs at me, I dodged one, but he made it so when I dodged, I'd still get hit by one.

How Naruto like. The only one who actually catch me off guard. I, of course, dare not tell him that. If he found out...Well, truthfully I don't know, but I really didn't _want_ to know.

Y'know?

I looked up as he stomped out of my office and slammed my door. He was going to change. I knew he was, and hey, I at least got to see him first.

--

I briefed Suigetsu and Juugo on the thing I was planning, describing in detail what they were supposed to do. It was easy and they were strong. They needed to be strong.

Karin walked in. Her lacy dressed boobs pouring from the top of her suit jacket. She looked at me and handed me the information I had asked for. Her hand slid over mine as she let go. Her way of trying to seduce me, I suppose.

Too bad for her, I have Naruto and his delectable ass.

"It seems she still taking money from her company," She informed, moving her hand to adjust her glasses on her nose. "She of course replaces all of it before taking more, but it takes a while, especially with some of the sums she withdraws. It seems she's also importing some potent liquors that by standards of the country, could or could not be illegal."

"Hn." I said reading over some of Tsunade's withdraws from Kohona Corp. Some of them probably aren't taken very well by her accountant and secretary, Shizune.

"You caught her at a good time to blackmail her." Karin complimented. I ignored her and Suigetsu's ready-to-piss-you-off stare.

"Wearing something like that," Suigetsu smirked, digging in his pocket to pull out a penny to hand it to her, "This should be enough, go find some poor sucker and fuck him."

Karin gritted her teeth, about to retort, but I raised my hand. Although, I gave her credit for so quickly and precisely throwing the penny in Suigetsu's face.

"Enough, you're giving me a head ache."

Suigetsu groaned and held his nose while Karin gritted her teeth. Juugo gave a nearly silent chuckle.

"I'm done with you all for now," I said. I looked at them and frowned. "Go away until I need something else."

They started to leave and I grabbed Karin's attention. "Karin, go get Naruto for me. Tell him to go to my office in an hour."

She frowned, but nodded. What a good slave.

I looked around the 'lab'. We developed prototypes here, sometimes, when I felt that it was something that could be of some significance to me, like the gravity chamber, we'd develop it more here.

The gravity chamber, was the biggest most useful thing to me. By wearing specially developed bands around your fingers and a useful button that sticks to the center of your palm so you can press it for the rings to work magic and make the floating furniture move around.

I have to say, it's pretty kick ass.

I put on the rings and flipped the switch on the wall that made the magnetic room light up and come to life. Chairs and a table lifted from the floor.

"Chair." I said, pressing the button on the center of my hand with my thumb and motioning it to me. I flew across the room and stopped in front of me. I spun around and sat on it, pressing the button to make it so when my hands moved, the chair didn't.

I made the table come to me with some of the things I was working of floating above it. I grabbed my screw driver and the handcuff I was working on and worked on my project for a while.

And possibly masturbate. There was no possible way, in this situation, I wouldn't think of Naruto and his many sexy sex faces.

--

Naruto stood straight, his suit not at all suiting him, as didn't his posture. But that tingling glare was just like him. My cute fluffy little Naruto with his blond little spikes and tuffs of hair just standing there...unnaturally still...purposely doing it because he knew it'd piss me off...

Working.

I pinched my nose, trying to remember what I wanted to tell him and not think about the literally hideous clothes he wore and how get them off.

Not working.

"What do you want, _Mr_. Uchiha?"

Oh yeah, that pressed the Do Not Touch button.

"Dumbass," I muttered.

"_Mr_. Uchiha, I assure you, if I was a dumbass, not only would I not be working as your temporary secretary, but I'd be at some ranch, eating grass and kicking you the fuck off my back."

Better, but not by much. I have to give it credit though, I remembered what it was I needed him for. Or at least one of the things I could have his sexy little ass do.

I opened my desk and pulled out a folder of money, and some other information that was particularly for Tsunade and maybe Shizune.

"I need you to give this, without looking at the contents, to Tsunade."

He looked at it with a frown on his face. "Is that the blackmail, and money you're giving Tsunade?"

I rose a brow at him. He looked at me, quite meanly in fact, and snatched the folder from my hand.

"It's obvious, Mister Genius." He said, carefully tucking the folder beneath his arm. "I'm not stupid, and I know you better then anyone else in the world. I may not know everything about you, but I certainly know you want something, possibly from me, and you'll do everything possible to get it.

"I also know Tsunade. The likely hood of her just smiling and handing me over to someone she hates to the core, is extremely unlikely unless she benefiting from it. Which means, money, which is pretty obviously in here, and some kind of black mail." He gave me a small smile, most likely at my expression, that lifted my pants about eight inches. "You don't think I read minds do you, I can read your expression."

I laughed at that. I'm sure it was harsh, but it felt good just to let it out, no matter how small or deep it was. Now Naruto looked surprised, his beautifully eyes a size or two larger and his delectably mouth slightly open and his face colored that ridiculous, sexy pink that could harden an old man with an erectile disfunction.

Ew, nasty thought.

"Yes, Dobe, it's blackmail," I admitted, smiling, I'm sure, "And yes, I also want something from you. And again yes, I was beginning to think you could read my mind."

He looked at me, his face that funny fire-engine red now. Such as so, that I wanted to kiss it. I felt my chest melting as he stuttered, 'see you later' and quickly ran out the door.

--

It...was time.

Juugo and Suigetsu were prepared. Mostly. Nobody could be fully prepared for Naruto. And my project was done. The project that would bring end the days of masturbating as I fantasized of Naruto and hopefully the end to of our current break-up. And, of course, my blue balls.

Hopefully.

There were a lot of negatives to this though.

One, I owed Sakura Haruno, the pink haired she devil, that I got my info on Naruto from and the final confirmation of the OK.

Two, Naruto, even though I know from Sakura that he loves me, may make me suffer a few extra weeks of blue-balls.

Three, Tsunade, the leader of my rival company hates me even more then ever.

Though there were a lot of positives though.

One, what we're in the middle of.

Two, I can tell Naruto my love for him, again.

Three, my project was done.

And four, I may save money from not having to buy porn any more. Though really, that's what kind of started this mess.

I sat in the gravity chamber, in one of my floating chairs, waiting for Juugo and Suigetsu to get here with my little Naruto.

"Let me down! Kidnappings illegal you know, and I know some pretty fucking kick ass lawyers that are going to sue your ass so hard that you won't be able to walk for a fucking year, you got that!"

I chuckled as Suigetsu and Juugo appeared, bruised, scratched and a bit bloody, with a perfectly okay Naruto over Juugo's shoulder, kicking and punching and screaming.

"Sasuke, you said he was strong, not monstrous." Suigetsu complained rubbing his cheek.

"You didn't think I was Boss Kyuubi's second in the the most powerful gang since forever because I'm handsome, do you?"

Juugo frowned, "Kyuubi's...well I'd never."

Suigetsu made a face. "Cute, fuckable, sexy, but not handsome."

"_Excuse_ me?" Naruto asked, giving Suigetsu the most scariest glare _I'd_ ever seen. Suigetsu even took a step back.

"N-nothing!" Suigetsu said, giving Sasuke a glare and Juugo a sorry look before leaving, quickly.

"Get your ugly ass back here! You fucking pussy!" Juugo looked at me for help and I sighed.

"Right wrist." I said, as Naruto was distracted. Juugo raised Naruto's right arm and I motioned for the cuff to wrap around Naruto's wrist.

And silence.

Naruto looked at it and Juugo continued to hold him up. I expected another outburst as Naruto stared at the cuff.

But well...he just stared.

And stared.

...

...

And stared.

And stared...

"That's actually pretty cool." Naruto said, twisting around it and examining it some more.

I sighed. "Left wrist." and the same thing happened, except Naruto didn't take it so obliviously well this time.

"Hey!" He yelled. Juugo slowly backed away and walked out of the room, knowing his job was done. "Bastard," Naruto struggled, "let me go."

I moved the chair around, so I look at his front. He glared at me, struggling as much as possible.

"No. Left ankle--"

"Hey!"

"Right ankle."

"God dammit!"

"Backboard."

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto growled. I pressed a button on my chair. "You get me down--"

I grabbed the scissors that came from the chair and hopped off. He swallowed his spit and looked at me, questioning me. And then I started to cut off his pants.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto gulped as I continued to cut off everything, except his black, spandex, man-bikini underwear. Which were exceptionally sexy on him. His cheeks became that horny pink as I continued to strip him. "I'm still mad at you."

I looked at him, putting my scissors back in my chair. "I..." I tried to explain, "it...I..." I looked at him, not really sure how to phrase it. He looked even angrier. I sighed, I'll try again later. For now, I drive him insane.

"All." I said and started to move around the cuffs and board.

"Wah!" He yelped as I laid him down on his back, he struggled a bit before giving me a look. "You bastard."

I smirked.

"You know, Dobe, you cute all restricted and naked like that."

"Well, go fuck yourself!" He said. His chest heaved, and he panted. He struggled some more and gave me another glare. "You didn't seem to have a problem with that before!"

I chuckled. I resisted the urge to touch him. So, instead I made the metal magnets he was wearing a few degrees colder as I twirled my finger down ward. Naruto gasped and his nipples stood to attention.

"Why?" I asked, looking his body over and back, "I have you."

"No!" He said, starting to struggle. I made the metal colder. He arched his back forward to get away. "Hah...no..." He panted, his underwear starting to tent. He knew what was coming...

I've trained him so well.

"Naruto," I rolled over my tongue, "it seems you're not totally against this."

He growled at me, but said nothing.

I smiled, motioning his legs apart. I could see him fight it, trying to keep his legs together. My own cock started to come to attention.

He...was made of fail.

My dick, however, was not.

I walked around, standing between his legs, making beautiful tan thighs surround my waist. I smiled, reaching over and twirling my finger around his stomach and slowly sliding it over his nipples.

He mewled. How delightful.

I rubbed my other hand over his cock. He got harder and his entire body trembled, quivering with delight. His eyes were closed shut and he rocked his hips forward. His entire body completely and suddenly so compliant with what I wanted.

"Sa-Sasuke." He moaned, "Please...stop...it's..."

"'It's' what, Naruto?" I asked, looking at his crotch. His erection lifted his underwear, showing me some seductive blond curls and a slight area of his excited, swollen package from beneath. I thought about it. "Tell me later," I said, kneeling down to lick his crotch.

He cried out, possibly some form of my name. His body violently quivered as I began to suck his tip though his underwear, catching some of his salty precome.

"Don't!" He cried out. His chest heaved, his entire body turning a heavenly pink more and more.

I chuckled and stood up, pulling on the hem on his underwear, ready to pull them down so I could get more personal with his happy place.

Then I saw his face.

"Sahs'ke Uchihah...haph...You led me go, nowh!" He huffed, his face in an menacing, erotic, hazy glare.

You could tell he had practice.

Sadly, I was the one he made it for and practiced on.

Even more sad, he didn't even know it.

I flicked him a smirk, and continued to caress his crotch with my hand, my fingers _accidentally_ sneaking beneath his sexy spandexy man-bikini undies to wrap them around his erection.

He cried out like...well, like a horny, submissive Naruto. There was nothing else like or anywhere near as sexy as a horny, submissive Naruto.

That, ladies and possibly some gentlemen, was a fact of life.

I stroked up as much as possible the spandex that separated Naruto's cock from the palm of my hand would let me.

And again, I delightfully received my reward. A loud, crotch hurting moan.

Hah, and again, Naruto couldn't even form my name!

"Sahshke..." He managed, "You...ohwe meh, hah, ah new suit."

I win.

Another fact of life.

Isn't this fanfiction so educational?

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his precious little tummy, sliding my tongue into his cute little navel. Sweetly, he hummed the sexy little satisfaction hum like he always did when I played with his tummy.

I laid my head on his stomach and waited a moment, he whined a bit, but purred as I lovingly nuzzled my head against him.

"Sashke..." He purred some more, arching to me, waiting for my next whim of interest to pleasure him.

"Mmmm..." I answered, kissing up to his delicate little nipple. Naruto had the cutest little nipples I've ever since. But, then again, they really the only ones I've ever actually ever looked at. For some strange reason...

Naruto's always been the one to have my almost non-existent, black, frozen, could-be-mistaken-as-a-black-hole heart.

He groaned and his arms struggled to pulled up. I sucked mercilessly, asking for him to struggled more so I could feel his erection ground against my stomach. So he could pleasure himself by doing so.

He didn't know how nice I was.

I nipped my way up to his mouth, hovering my lips gently against his, my hands in a harsh/soft grip on his hips, which were way too bony, which meant he probably was distressed about something and not eating.

Not good.

I frowned, murmuring against his lips, "You're too skinny."

He looked at me in the eyes, his eyes full of lust, love and only Goddess could name everything else. If only I didn't fall in love with him every time he looked me in the eyes, maybe the boniness of his hips, or the hurt I felt when he cried wouldn't bother me.

"I love you," He whispered to my lips. I blinked and kissed harder, pressing my tongue into his mouth, that familiar territory that I felt I needed to map out every time I kissed him, a taste I felt the need to recapture again and again.

Naruto had a new cap on his teeth.

Had I really been away from him for so little time as a month when it felt like forever?

I moved away a bit. "Me, too. I love you, too." I paused, "Porn's was from the last time we broke up. I needed something to get me unexcited every time I thought of how we used to shower together or something of similar circumstances."

He giggled, but stopped as he struggled against his bonds.

"No." I said, unable to feel him so close and not have him any longer.

I pulled over the spandex to reveal his un-stretched anus, unzipping my pants and pulling them down, and un-lubricated and un-protected I sheathed myself in him to the hilt.

He screamed, cursed me to seven eternities in hell, and welcomed me. Sucking me in him more, as if his body knew what he was so used to, but unable to have for so long. He held me in my home, a home no other had ever been in. It was my home.

Naruto was mine once again.

I pulled out, feeling him pull against me, creating the most wonderful sensation as I pulled back and pushed in once again. My eyes rolled back as he screamed, in pleasure, and pushed back against me.

He was going to hate me tomorrow.

I kissed his face, his tears, his eyes, his perfect little nose, his mouth and moved against him slowly and savored him.

Naruto, seemingly un-rushed himself, moved back at the same rhythm, able to feel my core pound within him. And as our chests rubbed together I could feel our heart beats beat together, so fast and frantically, that they seemed as if they could stop and any moment from over-exertion.

We moved against each other until finally we burst, Naruto all in his spandexy undies, and me in him.

In a blurry while, which I truthfully don't really know how we got to my apartment, but we did, I uncuffed him, we got to my condo, Naruto had fallen asleep sometime on the way there and so I washed him, dressed him and put him to bed, I fell asleep next to him.

--

Naruto was furious. Nothing new, nothing unexpected. It sent a electric sizzle of fear through me when he didn't call or text me, though. The whole work day, I had people actually ask if I was okay.

I ignored everyone of them, willing my work done until I could get home and see if Naruto was still there. Against all Uchiha, I hoped he was.

In the car which I had, in fact, drove home last night were his suit's remains. As I continued home, breaking probably every traffic law possible just so I could get home just that little bit sooner, I glanced over at them, thinking about yesterday, regretting so much stuff that I did.

Oh, Goddess, I could feel the change again. That weird change that made me more light hearted every time I was in a relationship with Naruto. That change that made me lose so much of my all-business personality.

I loved Naruto so much.

I got home, much like last night, in a blur, struggling with the lock so I could get into my condo. Why did they make key holes so small and hard to insert the key in? Some how, even with the way my hands were shaking, from the fear that Naruto may not be there, I unlocked the door and stepped in.

Silence.

Taking a breath, I walked in. Walking through the house, not finding him until I got to the bedroom.

Thank Goddess.

He was there, sleeping, curled up with my favorite pillow, the pillow I always used.

I sighed, already stripping to my boxers and heading towards the bed. As I laid down, my head on _his_ favorite pillow, the pillow that smelled just like him, I spooned his back against me.

He shuffled, moving himself until he was comfy again, then he looked at me with those sinful eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said, his voice low and kind of hoarse, "You are a sick man."

* * *

There you go...I know! It's wierd -wrings hands- His personality changes through it -wrings hands some more- I tried to explain it and still -wrings hands even more-


End file.
